Paraíso oscuro
by Melissa Swan
Summary: En una guerra entre el Reino oscuro y Peter Pan, Oz queda involucrado entre lobos y criaturas mágicas dominadas por su lado animal. Un cálido rayo de luz aparece salvando de la oscuridad a una perturbada alma. -( Sucede al lanzar la maldición de Pan todos son llevados al Bosque Encantado.. Mi historia así que aparecen los personajes que yo quiera)
1. Chapter 1

**En Oz**

Zelena caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, observando el cielo por los grandes ventanales, centrando su atención en un grupo de caballeros negros que hacían su recorrido habitual por el pueblo, no era raro verlos caminado entre las personas.

Sus trajes le dejaba ver poco, pero sólo uno de los seis le llamó la atención, sin poder ver su rostro, Zelena observaba al caballero, camino al gran salón donde tenía el espejo mágico, y busco al grupo, siguiéndolos caminar y salir de entre los puestos, uno compro una manzana para llevarla a su boca rápidamente, los demás reían de la acción de su compañera.

Los vio llegar a un claro, donde se encontraba un gran carruaje rodeado de sus caballeros sobre sus hermosos corceles, la reina Regina bajo con tanta gracia de su ostentoso carruaje y Zelena observó cómo daban su reporte, sin duda la reina no estaba nada contenta, arrancó el corazón de uno de los seis guardias, el caballero se dobló de rodillas sobre el pasto verde y frondoso, la reina convirtió el corazón en un puñado de polvo, volvió a su carruaje partiendo rápidamente, y los 5 caballeros quedaron en aquel prado, el imponente caballero oscuro dio una patada al cuerpo en el suelo, y dio media vuelta , sus compañeros lo siguieron, sus instrucciones eran claras deberían seguir buscando a Snow White, sin importar lo demás, ese era el trato que tenía con la reina malvada, permitiría dejar a sus caballeros buscar en todo Oz a Snow y a cualquiera que la reina pensara que era peligrosa para ella, y así evitar una estúpida guerra.

Al fin tenía una clara imagen de los rostro del caballeros, una mujer de cabello negro con grandes ojos verdes, la que había comprado la manzana, dos hombres apuestos , pero el ultimo caballero llevaba completamente cubierta su cara, Zelena se sintió inquieta, por la presencia de aquel soldado de la reina, dejo de observar en su gran espejo, bajo a recorrer el pueblo, al final aquella noche apenas pudo dormir, en su mente sólo pensaba en ir al gran salón y buscar la imagen del caballero negro, intento concentrarse en levitar una bola de fuego sobre su cuerpo mientras estaba acostada en la cama, su curiosidad pudo más, se puso de pie y camino hacia el espejo mágico, invocó su imagen, al ver la se sintió frustrada dando un resoplo hacia el espejo, incluso dormido llevaba su careta con su gruesa y pesada armadura, observó el paisaje, los grandes árboles con hojas verdes y pequeñas tonalidades de rojo, se veía el arrolló del sur, podía reconocerlo a la perfección, sus tardes de iniciación empezaron ahí, junto a la hermandad, su instinto la hizo salir del castillo, agarró su escoba voladora, y empezó a recorrer Oz rumbo al sur, al llegar ahí, vio la fogata de los caballeros, pero el lugar del caballero negro estaba vacío, escucho el ruido de la armadura del caballero, y se elevó en su escoba, observó entre la oscuridad, siguiendo el ruido, aún más cerca del arroyo, escuchó el chapoteo del agua, se acercó lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido, veía la espalda del caballero completamente desnudo, su melena negra y espesa le llegaba apenas a los hombros fuertes y muy ejercitados, sin darse cuenta tropezó con una rama, y el caballeros observó entre la oscuridad con unos ojos amarillos, atrayendo más la atención de Zelena, al observar el hermoso rostro de la mujer.

La bruja quedó completamente embobada agarrándose de su escoba al verla sumergirse en el agua del arrolló con un clavado perfecto, así perdiendo la imagen del hermoso cuerpo ,al pasar unos minutos la mujer no volvió a subir a la superficie, Zelena se acercó a la orilla del arrolló en su escoba, voló un poco por el sin rastro del caballero, preocupándose por ella, observó bien el agua, sobrevolando el arroyo, saco su varita, haciendo iluminar a los peces del río, permitiéndole distinguir entre sombras de las piedras y las plantas acuáticas, una gran parte estaba oscuras y sobre voló por ella, su mirada no se apartaba del pequeño arrollo ,de pronto aparecieron burbujas se acercó más al agua, pensando que el caballero podía estar en peligro, sin embargo algo grande salió del arroyo.

Zelena apenas tuvo oportunidad de alejarse cuando grandes llamaradas de fuego iluminaron el cielo estrellado de Oz, se sujetaba con ambas manos a su escoba, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre ella, con gran asombro vio al enorme dragón que se veía tan majestuoso con grandes escamas negras, sus grandes ojos amarillos, atraían a Zelena hacía él.

El dragón movió sus alas moviendo el agua del arroyo, salpicando los árboles y a Zelena que sin querer hizo un ruido atrayendo la atención del dragón, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y fuerte en su interior, empezó lentamente a retroceder en su escoba, el dragón voló muy cerca de ella volviendo a lanzar fuego al cielo, la bruja sin apartar la mirada del dragón intento maniobrar su escoba intentando alejarse de la enorme bestia.

La gran cola serpenteaba en el aire, el dragón observó a Zelena y su fosas nasales tiraban vapor, ella supuso que lanzaría más fuego, agarró con fuerza su escoba y su varita, esperando el ataque para protegerse, su mente solo pensaba en algún hechizo que podría matar a un dragón, o al menos darle la ventaja para escapar, sus ojos observaban al dragón, vio sus alas en movimiento otra vez, la bestia subió unos metros y la bruja empezó a descender entre los árboles para intentar perderse entre ellos, el dragón cayó en picada hacia Zelena haciéndola retroceder a gran velocidad en su escoba, tropezando con un gran árbol en medio del prado, el dragón venía hacia ella, preparó su varita y observó como una fuerte nube negra cubría al dragón, imagino venir mucho fuego ,cerró los ojos, por impulso y su varita hizo estallar un árbol

 ** _-¿te he asustado?_** **-** escuchó una hermosa voz, y abrió los ojos, quedo asombrada al ver a la mujer completamente desnuda y con sus ojos amarillos enfrente de ella, soltó el aire de golpe que sus pulmones guardaban, sintiendo su corazón martillar dentro de su pecho, sintió sus mejillas arder al seguir contemplando a la mujer sin poder apartar los ojos de su magnífico cuerpo. La mujer gruño hacia Zelena, obligándola apartar la vista de su cuerpo y observó los ojos amarillos.

 ** _\- ¿te he asustado?-_** volvió a preguntar la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Zelena hizo una mueca y se aclaró la garganta.

 ** _-Bueno no todas las noches me topó con un dragón-_** ****dijo con voz nefasta, se alejó lentamente sobre su escoba, pasando a un lado de la mujer. ** _-No quiero ver un caos de fuego en mi reino_** \- con voz firme y sin voltear a verla, se acomodó sobre su escoba, la mujer tomó la escoba con una mano haciendo a Zelena enojar.

 ** _-No soy una irresponsable con mis transformaciones, se cuándo hacerlas-_** dijo la mujer moviendo la escoba hacia ella con fuerza. **_-¿porque me seguías?-_** pregunto al fin haciendo tocar el suelo a Zelena con sus pies, a la bruja no le quedo de otra que bajarse de su escoba, sin mirar a la mujer desnuda a su lado.

 ** _-Yo vi que no se marcharon de mi reino, quería cerciorarme que no estuvieran haciendo caos aquí.-_** movió su varita y apareció un gran cobertor sobre los hombros de la mujer.

 ** _-Hey-_** dijo al sentir la prenda sobre su cuerpo. **_-No me importa estar sin ropa. –_** Dijo observando la timidez de la mujer - **_mi nombre es Lilith-_** Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a la mujer con mejillas enrojecidas, hizo una reverencia, hacia Zelena. **_-un placer conocer a la poderosa Zelena, soberana de Oz_** \- le guiño el ojo y la bruja apartó la mirada de ella.

 ** _-Al menos sabes con quien hablas, un placer conocerte. -_** Zelena intento quitarle su escoba de sus manos sin lograrlo, la mujer dio un movimiento ágil y se alejó de ella.

 ** _\- Creías que podías espiarme y que te irías fácilmente, te observé desde el pueblo, te vi en tu ventana del castillo, tengo muy buena vista y escucho a la perfección cuando me lo propongo.-_** la mujer movía la escoba sobre su cabeza con movimientos circulares , Zelena se asombró con lo que ella dijo.

 ** _\- Solo quería saber porque estaban aquí_** \- dijo moviendo su varita y su escoba estaba en sus manos otra vez, se acomodó en ella y flota a dos metros de altura. ..

El cuerpo de Lilith empezó a rodearse en una nube. Zelena se empezó a alejar y voló más rápido, detrás de ella venía un enorme dragón negro.- " _Joder ahora quiere jugar_ " pensó la bruja al ver al dragón dar vueltas en el aire, se sostuvo de su escoba y llegó a otro prado cerca del palacio, se bajó de su escoba y espero que el dragón aterrizará, ahora no cambio de forma y su fosas nasales tiraban humo y una fuerte llamarada de fuego salió de su boca, Zelena se agachó cubriéndose con su mano sobre la cabeza como si cubrirse la fuera a salvar del fuego. La bruja escucho la risa de la mujer entre el fuego e inclino la cabeza.

 ** _-Tengo magia por si no lo has notado, con ella podría cuidarme de tu pequeño fuego-_** Zelena dijo en voz fuerte mirando al dragón con enojo y rabia.

 ** _*Como si tu magia pudiera ayudar*_** \- dijo el dragón moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación **_\- *¿puedes entenderme?*_** -pregunto observando a Zelena acomodarse su perfecta ropa- **_*¿puedes entenderme?*_** volvió a decirle a la bruja con voz llena de curiosidad.

 ** _-Si puedo, ¿acaso no es típico que te puedan entender?-_** Zelena pregunto observando al dragón, que caminaba de un lado al otro moviendo la cabeza.

\- **_Jamás nadie ha podido entenderme, ¿porque tú puedes? -_** dijo el dragón con un gruñido, Zelena busco en su mente algún hechizo que pudiera haber usado en ese día, que tuviera algún efecto colateral.

 ** _\- no sé por qué, pero no deberías saber eso tú, ya que eres un dragón_** \- dijo con voz obvia, ganándose un gruñido fuerte del dragón.

 ** _-De todas las personas, tenías que entenderme tú, siendo tan, tan -_**. Se escuchó un gran aullido a lo lejos y sus alas emprendieron vuelo a gran velocidad **_-oh no-_** dijo con preocupación al alejarse del suelo, Zelena observó cómo iba rápidamente, algo no estaba bien, la voz del dragón la hizo sentir preocupada, subió a su escoba y la siguió, un dragón era más rápido que su escoba era obvio, pero ella iba lo más rápido posible.

El dragón empezó a lanzar fuego a varios puntos haciendo arder varios árboles iluminando el prado, se escuchaba un fuerte aullido de dolor, su corazón se oprimió dentro de ella, el dragón lanzó más fuego y descendió hacia unos árboles, transformándose antes de tocar las puntas de los pinos, la mujer tocó suelo con la agilidad de un felino, se acercó a un gran lobo herido. **_-No por favor, no-_** Lilith dijo al tocar el pelaje negro del lobo, Zelena bajo de su escoba unos pasos lejos de ella. **_-por favor no, resiste-_** alzó la mirada al cielo y un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta, Zelena se cubrió sus oídos. **_\- vamos hermana, sólo resiste-_** Zelena cruzó sus ojos con los de Lilith sintiendo una terrible preocupación dentro de ella. Con un movimiento de su varita Lilith tenía ropa cómoda sobre su cuerpo, Zelena se acercó hacia ella, ganándose un gruñido del lobo.

 ** _\- shhh no te preocupes, por favor no gastes tu energía, tranquila ya estoy contigo-_** el gran lobo negro tenía fuertes heridas en su costado, Zelena sacó su varita y Lilith la observó con el ceño fruncido, cubriendo el cuerpo del lobo con el suyo.

 **** ** _\- Prometo ayudarla, sólo eso-_** Zelena levantó las manos en son de paz, Lilith asintió sin dejar de acariciar al lobo, dándole la oportunidad a la bruja de pasar su varita sobre el cuerpo del de su hermana, su cuerpo empezó a tener convulsiones, transformándose en la mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro, Zelena se concentró en las heridas del costado, la magia entró en la mujer ayudándole curarse más rápido... cubrió a la mujer con un cálido cobertor. **_\- necesita descansar y más curación, no se puede quedar aquí, debe estar más cálida._**.

 ** _Soy lo suficientemente cálida para cuidarla.-_** dijo Lilith abrazando el cuerpo de la mujer, escucho otros aullidos y ella volvió a gruñir, grandes y hermosos lobos aparecieron en pocos minutos, le gruñían a Zelena, ella observó a los tres lobos, sólo uno parecía un poco más delgado y bajo que los otros, volvió la cara hacia Lilith.

 ** _-Permíteme ayudarte, por favor_** \- sin saber la respuesta de Lilith, llevo a todos los lobos al interior del castillo, con su magia aparecieron en una gran recámara, Lilith puso a la mujer en la cama, alguien tocó la puerta. **_\- Adelante-_** dijo Zelena, el hombre delgado se quedó petrificado al ver a los lobos en la habitación. **_-Necesito que traigas al mejor médico sobre licántropos del reino, o los reinos colindantes, usa los portales lo quiero antes que el sol salga-_** dijo Zelena sin mirar a su sirviente.

 ** _\- Sí, mi. Se..se..señora_** \- .. El hombre tartamudeo al volver a ver los lobos, salió de la habitación casi corriendo. Zelena volvió a pasar su varita sobre la mujer que respiraba con dificultad.

 ** _-Vamos, lucha por favor-_** Lilith acariciaba la cara de la mujer, el lobo más pequeño se acercó a la cama subiéndose para dejar la cabeza a un lado de cara de la mujer, su nariz apenas rozaba la oreja y con una voz muy baja lloriqueaba a su lado. **_-Ella estará bien, Roly, pronto va a despertar_** \- Lilith acarició la cabeza del lobo pequeño que cerro sus ojos sin dejar de llorar a un lado de la mujer. Movió la cabeza a los otros dos, con un movimiento de manos abrió la puerta y ellos se fueron, la pelirroja la observaba sin quitar su atención en su tarea, le era difícil encontrar un punto para calmar el dolor de la mujer, la única persona que había sanado era su madre, y ella murió cuando estaba chica dejándola al cuidado de un mal hombre, recordó esto y suspiro, ahora ayudaba a la mujer acostada en la cama, de repente se sintió mareada y cerró los ojos, unos minutos más ayudarían a calmar la hemorragia y el dolor de la mujer. Lilith se sentía inquieta y se colocó detrás de la bruja, ella sentía su calor corporal como si la tuviera piel a piel, se concentró en ese calor y su magia fluyendo con más fuerza y naturalidad. Se dejó perder entre su magia y el calor de Lilith, observo a la mujer lobo, parpadear y su magia brillar en sobre las costillas de ella, escucho un grito y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicado a mis chicas del Rol SwanQueen UP .. Sra. Ali su voz inspira, Mamasita para usted con amor.. Ashe siempre es un placer... molestarte ;) . Y para usted la otra mitad de este fic, segunda madre de mis ideas locas usted siempre está conmigo ;). Gracias a todas las personas que han pasado por el rol, espero que vuelva a revivir muy pronto xD.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando la bruja despertó, Lilith la observaba con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos. Zelena se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la habitación, apartó la mirada de su observadora y se concentró en la cama, había un niño pequeño abrazando a la mujer, abrió los ojos de asombro, el lobo era grande imagina a un adolescente pero era un pequeño niño, acarició su frente con dos dedos, sentía la garganta seca, intento levantarse.

\- **_No_** \- fue lo único que dijo la mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos que estaba de pie observándola, se acercó a la mesita de noche, llenando un taza, lo llevo hacia Zelena y ella lo acercó a su nariz, reconociendo el aroma del té de jazmín con un toque de miel, justo como a ella le encantaba, tomo varios sorbos. **_–Has estado fuera casi tres horas, tu sirviente regreso, han dicho que Ruby debe descansar y le colocaron unas plantas sobre la herida, el curandero dijo que hiciste un excelente trabajo._** \- la pelirroja asintió ante el comentario, Lilith se sentó a un lado de Zelena ** _. -¿por qué puedes entenderme, en mi forma dragón? -_** _pregunto con las manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas, la mirada en el suelo._ _ **\- ¿cómo supe que ibas a desvanecerte?, ¿porque supe que tenías sed?**_ \- Lilith suspiro fuertemente y observó a Zelena. . **_–Casi nunca me presento por mi nombre, siempre digo que soy Lily-_** sonrió a medias, Zelena apretó la taza entre sus dedos.

 ** _\- Lilith es un bello nombre, no deberías de ocultarlo_** \- . Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su acompañante, se aclaró la garganta. **_\- ¿Siempre eres así de caliente?_** \- pregunto con curiosidad, el caballero negro, alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **** ** _-No tienes ni idea de lo caliente que puedo llegar a ser_**.- guiño el ojo Zelena y se puso de pie dejando a la pelirroja con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas enrojecidas, término de tomar de golpe su té y se puso de pie lentamente caminado hacia la puerta, observando a Lilith tomar en sus brazos al niño y besar su cabeza mientras observaba a la loba dormir, salió de la habitación empezando a caminar por los largos pasillos del castillo, se detuvo en una ventana que daba al lado sur del reino, contemplo la oscuridad del bosque intentando que su dolor de cabeza pasará rápido.

Cerró los ojos, respirado profundamente, el caballero negro abrazaba al pequeño con tanto amor, Zelena sentía celos de la pequeña criatura, abrió los ojos al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ella... **_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Walsh?_**. - pregunto con voz nefasta antes de voltear a verlo.

 ** _-Mi señora las criaturas están patrullando alrededor del castillo, quisiera saber si les proporcionamos algún tipo de alimento, y un refugio_**.- Zelena sabía que los lobos eran personas con necesidades. **_\- Habla con el caballero Lilith acerca sus necesidades, ella se quedó a lado de su cachorro y la mujer, no quiero ser molestada._** \- con un movimiento despidió a su sirviente, empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, cuando llegó a ella, se dejó caer en su cama, cerró los ojos unos minutos, los toques insistentes en su puerta la hicieron abrir los ojos y gruñir al ser interrumpida. **_-He dicho que no me molesten.-_** dijo con rabia al imaginar a su sirviente detrás de la puerta. Cuando abrió se quedó muda al ver a Lilith de pie.

 ** _\- Yo.. amm .. Solo disculpa, sé que es tarde y lamentó interrumpir, pero tu sirviente no me dejaba venir a verte, tuve que ponerlo a dormir._** -dijo Lilith con una sonrisa de disculpa y encogiendo sus hombros. **_-Mis compañeros pueden dormir en el bosque no darán ninguna molestia._** \- dijo antes de darse vuelta para retirarse.

 **** ** _\- Me encantaría recibirlos en el castillo, tengo más guardias de la que crees, puedes ponerte de acuerdo con el capitán de la guardia al amanecer para patrullar, lo que sea que creas conveniente, cuando tus compañeros se recuperen podrás mandar a informar a tu Majestad._** \- dijo con calma observando la espalda de Lilith, la morena asintió y se alejó de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra.

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, Zelena daba vueltas en su cama, se sentía tan pequeña entre en su gran cama, intento dormir en vano, suspiró y salió de la cama, tomando entre sus manos una fina y delicada bata color vino, al colocársela la sintió fría contra su piel, salió de la habitación con destino a la cocina, recorrió el castillo lentamente unas de las cosas sencillas que guardaban su lado humano, caminar entre el pueblo, pasear por el castillo, hacer algún postre, ese tipo de cosas le gustaba, tardó unos minutos en llegar a la cocina, empezó a buscar cosas entre los muebles, para cocinar algo, cuando terminó de hacer todo, sólo faltaba meter sus pequeños panecitos al horno, salió a buscar leña, escucho unas pequeñas risas y observó a la persona que hacia tan bello ruido, su cara se concentró en los labios de Lilith, tan hermosa sonrisa en ellos, el pequeño niño se dejó caer sobre ella haciendo cosquillas en el cuerpo de Lilith, la mujer se dejó caer en el pasto en un ataque de risa.

Zelena tan concentrada al observarlos, dejó caer unos trozos de madera interrumpiendo ese momento, se sonrojo agachándose para tomar la madera entre sus manos, rápidamente regreso a la cocina, colocó la leña en su lugar, dejando lo. Sobrante en sobre el suelo, escucho la puerta cerrarse, suspiro y se dio vuelta para encontrar a un pequeño niño agarrado del cuello de Lilith, su cabello castaño oscuro, sus rizos caían cuidando su cara, hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, Lilith la observó con sus ojos amarillos y un sonrisa...

\- **_No pretendía interrumpir, disculpa_** \- dijo Zelena con una pequeña mueca en el rostro.

 ** _-No interrumpes gran cosa, sólo un poco de estiramiento para este muchacho-_** con su mano libre acaricia el cabello del niño, y este empieza a reír, Zelena sonríe al verlos, observa los ojos del pequeño negros como la oscuridad de la noche.. **_-De todas formas estaba esperando el amanecer para que mi guardia vaya a descansar, yo tomaré la guardia de día, Roland y Ruby deben descansar, el niño está en pequeño desarrollo._** \- el pequeño olfateo con su nariz y pidió ser colocado en el suelo, se acercó hacia Zelena vistiendo un pequeño pantalón desgastado en su cuerpo, ella observó al pequeño.

 ** _-Me llamo Roland, gracias por ayudar a mamá._** – dijo con su voz infantil extendiendo su mano hacia la bruja pelirroja, ella tomo su manito entre la suyas.

 ** _-Es un placer ayudar a seres tan maravillosos como ustedes.-_** alzó la mirada y observó a Lilith, ella igual lo decía por ella, el pequeño se volvió hacia el caballero de ojos amarillos.

 ** _-Podemos comer algo._** \- dijo después de dar un bostezo, llevando sus delgados brazos a su espalda desnuda.

 ** _-Cierto Roly a eso bajamos, ammm bueno._** \- Lilith puso sus manos en su espalda como el pequeño y le sonrió a Zelena. **_-Te importaría si revisó que darle al pequeño, si te incomoda, nosotros podemos salir a cazar, él es casi experto en comida cruda, apenas llega a comportar como un niño normal, intentamos enseñarle lo mejor posible..-_** digo con voz nerviosa y una sonrisa en el rostro, el pequeño alzo sus brazos hacía Lilith, Zelena logro ver en su pequeña espalda unas marcas de mordidas a su costado derecho, con un movimiento de mano, el niño tenía una ropa muy bella y zapatos que combinaban con su ropa. Lilith se atacó de risa al verlo, y el pequeño intento quitarse camisa que llevaba un broche con la insignia de Oz en su cuello.

 ** _-Si prometes no estar desnudo por todo el castillo, prometo darte de esos pastelitos.-_** dijo Zelena señalando la bandeja con sus ojos, el niño dejó de intentar quitarse la ropa asintiendo. **_\- Ahora sólo falta ponerlos al fuego y esperar unos minutos._** \- antes de acercarse al horno, se prendió fuego y observó al niño mover sus manitas hacia el horno, Lilith lo observaba con orgullo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el pequeño volvió a bostezar, llevando una de sus manitas a tallar sus ojos. Zelena observo como Lilith acariciaba la espalda de Roland que cerro cerrar ojos he instantáneamente quedó dormido en el hombro de Lilith. El pequeño licántropo aprendiz de magia, se acomodó en los brazos de Lilith, ella acariciaba su espalda en círculos largos.

 ** _-¿Él está bien?-_** pregunto Zelena observando al pequeño, se acercó al horno y metió la bandeja de los pastelitos.

 ** _-Sí, su magia le absorbe energía y si le sumamos las transformaciones, se termina agotando y durmiendo medio día._**

 ** _-¿Él es tu sobrino?_** -pregunto Zelena dándole la espalda a Lilith, colocando otro pedazo de madera al horno.

 ** _-Roland es más para mí, es mi ahijado, su madre es Ruby, aparenta unos 5 años pero apenas tiene 3, su crecimiento es por su parte lobo.-_** explicó Lilith acomodando al pequeño en sus brazos con un gesto en su rostro. **_–Hay días en que quisiera que solo fuera un niño normal, sin preocupaciones de lo que nos rodea. -_** Zelena se dio vuelta y observó a Lilith que miraba al niño con cierta nostalgia. **_-Él es extraordinario, ha llenado nuestras vidas de tantas risas.-_** dijo el caballero oscuro besando la frente de Roland, alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos observándola, le dio una sonrisa. **_-Debería de llevarlo junto a su madre, no quiero que se preocupe al despertar._** \- y se dio vuelta dejando a Zelena apoyada en el centro de la mesa. **_-Después quisiera hablar contigo, sobre lo que sucedido en el bosque.-_** Lilith le dijo observando desde el hombro.

Zelena se concentró en esperar sus pequeños postres, cortando un poco de fruta. Observo por su ventana, el sol estaba saliendo, sus rayos se veían entre las enormes nubes, haciéndolas cambiar de un color oscuro a un hermoso naranja, la bruja sonreía ante la vista y retiro del horno su bandeja colocándolos en la mesa, salió de la cocina hacia el jardín trasero, cerrando los ojos respiro profundo y disfrutando del amanecer en Oz.

Los rayos del sol tocaban la piel de Zelena, su cabello se veía como una hermosa flama, un perfecto color naranja sobre sus hombros, Lilith regreso y se encontró con esa hermosa imagen, Zelena le había robado el aliento, el caballero negro admiraba su belleza, desde el marco de la puerta, Zelena sentía la mirada sobre su cuerpo, algo en el dragón le atraía y por otro lado la sentía un poco intimidante.

- ** _Puedes acercarte, prometo no volar en mi escoba como hace un rato_**.- Zelena dijo sin abrir sus ojos, le encantaba la sensación de los primeros rayos de sol en su cuerpo, sentía que se acoplaba perfectamente en ella, el sol y el fuego sus cosas favoritas y la hacían recordar su infancia junto a su madre.

Lilith se acercó a ella, quedando hombro a hombro, sentía el calor del sol empezando a tocar su piel, al ser dragón ella era más cálida que las personas, pero el amanecer era su parte favorita.

- ** _Es magnífico, ¿verdad?_** \- pregunto Zelena al verla a su lado, sus hermosos ojos parecían dos hermosas gemas en su rostro, su cabello rojizo brillante hizo a Lilith sonrojar al verla.

 ** _-¿Qué?_** -preguntó un poco confusa, no había escuchado por admirar su belleza.-Zelena sonrió y miro al cielo.

- ** _Es magnífico ver el amanecer, sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre mi cuerpo, su calor, simplemente magnífico_**.- dijo volviendo los ojos al cielo, que era más claro ahora.

 ** _Si, aunque para mí siempre será perfecto un amanecer que un anochecer, soy un dragón recuerdas_** \- dijo Lilith con voz divertida...

 ** _\- oh enserio no lo había imaginado, me persigues y no sabría si era un simple lagarto o un dragón_**.-en su voz reflejaba una pizca sarcasmo. - **_¿Sabes quienes les han atacado?-_** pregunto Zelena, observando directamente a Lilith.

 ** _-Sí, una manada de lobos de Pan, la reina Regina, está en conflicto con el reino de Arendell_** \- observo a la pelirroja al empezar explicar - **_hace unos meses la Reina fue a la presentación del pequeño príncipe Olaf, desafortunadamente Pan apareció._**

 ** _-¿Pan?-_** Zelena había escuchado rumores acerca la desaparición del heredero, sin entrar en conflictos con otros reinos decidió que Oz sería un lugar neutral para otros.

 ** _-Él es un ser lleno de maldad y atacó contra Arendell, la reina Elsa junto con mi reina y otras personas, pelearon contra Pan y su ejército, el príncipe desapareció y nuestra reina ofreció su ayuda para encontrarlo, la princesa Anna culpaba a mi Reina, la reina Elsa y su tía Ingrid ignoraron sus conflictos con el reino oscuro, aceptando la ayuda de mi Reina ._** \- Dijo Lilith mirando al cielo, concentrándose como si pudiera ver algo en él.- **_De día podemos estar tranquilos, ellos necesitan oscuridad y las sombras de los grandes bosques para sobrevivir, anoche deje desprotegidos a mis compañeros y por mi culpa ahora mi hermana está herida, mi error pudo dejar a Roland sin su madre._** – cerro con fuerza sus ojos y Zelena noto una pequeña lágrima recorrer su mejilla, alzó la mano limpiando la lágrima.

La mano de la bruja era cálida contra su piel, sin abrir los ojos sintió como la bruja limpiaba su rostro, sin darse cuenta apoyo su rostro contra la mano de Zelena, por su cuerpo sentía una agradable corriente, el dragón dormido en el interior del caballero negro, ronroneo al sentir un toque en la piel de su humana, se empezaba a despertar para averiguar de dónde provenía esa cálida sensación. El caballero negro sintió los cambios en su interior, rápidamente se alejó de Zelena, empezó a correr hacia el bosque, la bruja se quedó sorprendida por esa acción, sus dedos seguían húmedos por la lágrima de Lilith, llevándose su mano al corazón sin darse cuenta, observó cómo desapareció entre los árboles y alzó la mirada al cielo, al fin había terminado de amanecer, se sentía rara por la actitud de Lilith, dando un largo suspiro ella se decidió por ir su estudio, cuando entró a la cocina preparó unos platillos con un panecillo recién preparado , fruta y leche para llevarle a sus huéspedes.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y el pequeño estaba jugando bajo la gran cama, su madre sentada en medio tratando de acomodarse bien. - ** _Permite que te ayude_** \- dijo Zelena al entrar, dejó la bandeja en la mesita y ayudó a la hermosa mujer a sentarse bien. - **_Dime cuando estés cómoda_**.- Colocó bien la almohada en la espalda de la mujer.

 ** _-Gracias_** \- dijo Ruby con una sonrisa, observó cómo su pequeño agarraba poco de fruta en sus manos y sonrió. - ** _Roland_**. - Zelena volteo su cara hacia el niño al escuchar la reprimenda de su madre.

 ** _\- Espero te guste_** con una sonrisa hacia el pequeño que tomo entre su mano una taza con leche, sentándose en el suelo de rodillas frente a la bandeja.

 ** _\- Gracias por ayudarnos. Mi hermana me ha dicho que usaste magia en mí.-_** Zelena se sentó en la orilla de la cama y asintió. **_-Debes estar agotada_** \- dijo la loba con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

- ** _Lo importante es que estas mejor, se ha instalado un curandero del reino cercano para atenderte, cualquier cosa sólo debes jalar._** \- señaló un cordón atado al techo ** _. – Y alguien vendrá a verlos y debes alimentarte bien. –_** Se levantó y acerco uno de los platillos hacia la mujer.- **_Prometo que no están envenenados, a pesar de las cosas que dicen sobre mí te aseguro no soy así. Al menos con personas tan especiales como ustedes –_** la pelirroja suspiro llevando un panecillo a su boca _. –_ _ **Estarás segura aquí, mi guardia los protegerá, debes reposar y recuperar tus energías.**_

 ** _-Al final puede que tu guardia necesite ser salvada, por estos pobres lobos indefensos._** **–** La morena le regalo una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicado a mis chicas del Rol SwanQueen UP .. Sra. Ali su voz inspira, Mamasita para usted con amor.. Ashe siempre es un placer... molestarte ;) . Y para usted la otra mitad de este fic, segunda madre de mis ideas locas usted siempre está conmigo ;). Gracias a todas las personas que han pasado por el rol, espero que vuelva a revivir muy pronto xD. Sabremos de la infancia- juventud de Lilith por que para mi ella importa vamos es un dragón :3.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Lilith

Sentía como iba despertando lentamente un dragón inquieto en su interior, la pequeña caricia de la bruja logro despertarlo sin ser invocado, la miro a sus ojos y se empezó a alejar rápidamente, sus ojos empezaban a escocer, logro llegar al gran bosque detrás del castillo, el dragón al fin estaba despierto, el no despertaba para tomar el control sobre ella hacía un tiempo, habían hecho las paces encontrando ese vínculo especial donde aceptaba su fuego interior y la dejar salir a extender sus alas y poder sentir la paz entre las nubes del cielo.

Estaba dormido cuando un hermoso calor a su alrededor le atraía a la superficie obligando a despertar y querer tomar el control del cuerpo humano, sentía todavía esa presencia cerca, extendió sus alas y voló alrededor del castillo en busca de alguien que desprendiera esa calidez, el dragón observaba a todos lados, sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Decidió volar alrededor del bosque, encontrando una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos, empezó a descender y olfateando en busca de olor humano, sin encontrarlo decidió cambiar a su forma humana, Lilith estaba vagando en el subconsciente del dragón, dejando que su parte animal disfrutara libremente. –

 ** _*no estará aquí, lo que buscamos*-_** el dragón escucho en su cabeza, su lado humano tenia demasiadas preguntas, y eso le frustraba. - ** _* ¿Qué debemos hacer si una persona nos entiende en nuestra forma dragón?, ¿Por qué esa persona entre tantas?, Mi familia entiende por nuestro vinculo, lo mismo sucede con mis guardias, siempre hay un vínculo, pero con ella no lo hice entonces ¿por qué?*-_** . El dragón gruño molesto.

 ** _–_** ** _Todo lo contrario a lo que hiciste, salir huyendo no es nuestro estilo-_** dijo molesto con su lado humano- **_no debiste alejarme cuando estaba despertando, y tú sabes la respuesta a tus preguntas, así que deja de ser tan infantil.-_** el dragón invoco ropa sobre su cuerpo, entrando a la cabaña distinguió un agradable aroma mezclado al suyo. Ella había estado ahí antes, su aroma era leve a punto de perderse entre el polvo y la humedad, al igual que el del segundo olor. El dragón inhalo fuerte una mezcla de jazmín con algo dulce, paso su mano por un mueble lleno de polvo, al caminar un pedazo de cristal termino de romperse debajo de sus botas. Observo la cama, con las sabanas revueltas, cristales en el suelo, muebles destruidos a su alrededor. Se acercó a la gran cama que había cerca de la chimenea, tomando del suelo un listón viejo de color verde, jugándolo entre sus dedos, lo llevo a su nariz, el dragón reconoció el agradable olor a jazmín, procedía de algo tan pequeño he inundaba toda la cabaña.

 ** _-*Debemos volver con Ruby, al castillo, por favor no estés molesto conmigo, no es sano para ninguno de los dos.*-_** jugando su mejor carta contra el dragón, se ganó un gruñido. **_-*Fui una tonta, me dio miedo de no poder controlar la trasformación estando tan cerca de ella*-_** suspiro con tristeza.- ** _*Lamento haberte ofendido, no fue mi intención y lo sabes.*-_** el dragón escuchaba sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

 ** _-¿Quién era esa persona?, no me has dejado ver.-_** el dragón dijo más tranquilo. Lilith sonreía en su interior. **_-*Si quieres saber debes regresar al castillo, ella está ahí.*-_** ella, el dragón se concentró y Lilith le negó ver en sus recuerdos. **_-*Lo sabrás cuando regresemos, aparte Roly debe de extrañarte-*_** el gran dragón ronroneo al escuchar el nombre del pequeño que le robo su corazón, suspiro dejando a Lilith de regreso al control de su cuerpo. **_– Gracias. -_** dijo al aire, olfateo su olor, amarrando el listón en su muñeca, con un movimiento de manos su magia la llevo a la habitación donde descansaba su hermana. Observo el lugar cálido y hogareño, su hermana dormía con el pequeño a un lado. Se dejó caer en el sofá, estirando las piernas sobre él, su cuerpo se relajó al cerrar los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

* _volaba sobre un hermoso campo rodeado de hermosas flores, persiguiendo a la pelirroja en su escoba, su risas se escuchaban en el viento inundándola de felicidad, volaron por un rato disfrutando del atardecer entre las nubes. Al llegar el momento de regresar a la tierra, la bruja bajo de su escoba con elegancia, ondeando su vestido aterciopelado, se acercó al enorme dragón acariciando sus escamas._

 _-_ _ **Es hermoso-**_ _dijo al observar como desaparecía el sol entre las montañas dejando el cielo con pocos estrellas en él._ _ **– Me hace sentir maravillosa cada vez que subimos a ver este espectáculo. –**_ _la pelirroja acerco sus labios y beso su frías escamas, provocando un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, el dragón ronroneo dejando escapar un poco de vapor alrededor de la pelirroja haciendo la reír. La mujer se acercó a sus grandes orejas acariciando con sus manos, el dragón cambio de forma, invocando ropa en su cuerpo y enrollando sus manos en la cintura de la hermosa mujer. La beso lentamente acariciando la espalda baja de la mujer, con la respiración entre cortada se alejó de los dulces labios._

 _Lilith acaricio la mejilla de la pelirroja con su nariz, haciéndola reír entre sus brazos. *_

Acomodo su cuerpo en el pequeño lugar y siguió durmiendo.

Ruby observaba a su hermana dormir tan tranquilamente, hace tiempo no la veía descansar tan bien, recordaba a la pequeña que encontró en aquel solitario bosque cerca del reino oscuro, una hermosa criatura intentando elevarse con sus enormes alas, los berrinches de un adolescente en sus primeras transformaciones, su lobo se había apiadado de aquella niña, para ayudarla con su transformación. Ella había renunciado a mucho en esta guerra, si tan solo pudiera encontrar lo que buscaba esa sincronía entre su dragón y ella.

El final de la guerra en algún momento llegaría, dejando paz en muchas personas, ya habían perdido seres queridos por culpa de Pan, Ruby suspiro al recordar a Robín el padre de su hermoso hijo. La guerra le había arrebatado a su esposo, llevándose con él un pedazo de su corazón. Su pequeño hijo se acurruco más hacia ella, y sonrió al acariciarle su cabello, veía el amor que su hermana le tenía al cuidarlo como su propio hijo, Lilith era la hermana más cariñosa que pudo haber pedido y una nieta de primera clase para su abuela.

 **Flashback**

 _-_ _ **Te vas a hacer daño si lo vuelves a intentar**_ _.- el dragón negro con grandes ojos amarillos, se dio vuelta hacia Ruby con gruñidos, la morena levanto las manos en son de paz._ _ **–Tranquila, solo quiero ayudarte, debes tranquilizarte e intentar que tus alas se muevan por sí mismas, sino solo vas a lastimarte antes de poder volar.-**_ _el joven dragón se quedó observando a la mujer, que estaba tan tranquila cerca de ella, sus alas empezaron a moverse lentamente, levantándola unos pocos metros y caía al suelo tan rápido, enojándose más._ _ **– Bien hecho, vuelve a intentarlo.-**_ _la tranquilidad de la mujer la impulsaba a volver a hacerlo, por segunda vez sus alas la levantaron del suelo sin dejarla caer de golpe, cada vez subía un poco más alto, observo a la mujer en el suelo y regreso a ella, antes de tocar suelo todo se volvió negro a su alrededor._

 _Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontraba en una cómoda cama, respiro profundo identificando olores de leña, algo de vainilla y comida recién hecha, su estómago despertó ante ese olor. Oía voces muy bajas afuera del cuarto, se puso de pie para cambiarse de ropa, la gran capa roja con la que estaba envuelta de pronto empezaba a darle mucho calor. Tomo la ropa que estaba en la silla, al terminar salió en busca de la mujer._

 ** _-¿Te sientes mejor?-_** _la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro se encontraba enfrente de ella._

 ** _-Sí, yo. Estoy mejor.-_** _asintió con la cabeza y observo como desaparecía una anciana por la puerta azotándola de un golpe. –_ _ **Lamento las molestias, gracias por ayudarme -**_ _antes de terminar de hablar la mujer la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cocina._

 _ **-Primero vamos a comer algo, debes de estar hambrienta.-**_ _la cocina olía magnifico, o quizás era su hambre la que le hacía oler cosas._ _ **–Soy Ruby, tienes nombre o puedo ponerte uno.-**_ _la mujer la observaba con una sonrisa cariñosa._

 ** _-Lilith, mi madre solía llamarme Lily.-_** _bajo la mirada ante el recuerdo de su familia._

 ** _-Ohh, lamento lo de tu madre, debe ser difícil para alguien de tu edad.-_** _Ruby le puso un tazón de sopa enfrente de ella. Lily volvió a asentir y empezó a comer sin querer a hablar de eso._

 ** _-¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?-_** _ella negó con la cabeza sin parar de comer._ _ **– Entonces serás bien recibida en esta casa, cuando vuelva la abuela hablaremos de esto.-**_ _le acaricio la mano antes de pasarle fruta y un poco de leche._

 _Al atardecer, Ruby le había contado casi todo sobre el reino oscuro y la reina Regina, cosas sobre su abuela y su familia, y que ella era una mujer lobo, se sentía en casa cerca de Ruby, pero sabía que no podía durar en esa casa. Al llegar el atardecer, la abuela de Ruby volvió a su casa, observaba con la ceja alzada a Lily, desde que puso un pie en la casa._

 ** _-Abuela basta, la vas a asustar.-_** _le dijo Ruby tomando asiento a un lado de Lily._

 ** _-Mmm, ya has tomado tu decisión pero solo te diré, ella es tu responsabilidad, si rompe algo es toda tu culpa. Y si quiere salir a volar tú la debes cuidar._** _\- la anciana dijo con voz firme._

 ** _-Abuela ella no va romper nada, o ¿sí?_** _–_ _le dijo entre broma a Lily haciéndola reír._

 ** _\- Seré muy cuidadosa el tiempo que me permita estar en su casa señora Eugenia.-_** _la habitación se llenó con la risa de Ruby, la cara de la abuela era un regalo para su nieta._

 ** _-Dime abuela, nunca vuelvas a decirme Eugenia. Y ya que mi querida nieta te ha dicho que me digas así, se va a ir a buscar leña, sola._** _\- Ruby se quejó y la abuela la hizo callar con una mirada mortal. Lily se quedó a solas con la abuela._ _ **\- ¿Tus padres están muerto?-**_ _pregunto observando a la niña que negó con la cabeza._ _ **-¿Te han abandonado?-**_ _la niña volteo la cara lejos de la abuela, rogando porque Ruby apareciera por esa puerta. Volviendo a negar como respuesta, la niña escucho un gruñido de la abuela._

 ** _-Solía vivir con mis pad…con unos granjeros, ellos me criaron como su propia hija.-_** _Lily observo a la abuela._ _ **\- Me encontraron en una canasta a mitad del bosque cuando era bebé, hace unas noches enferme y el curandero no sabía que tenía, hasta que mis ojos cambiaron de color, entonces mi mm.. Madre me llevo con las hadas y ellas han dicho que son un dragón, la pareja de granjeros siempre han odiado los seres mágicos, cuando yo era niña, les pregunte porque yo no tenía un hermano con quien jugar, ellos me han dicho que un dragón incendio el pueblo donde vivían, matando a muchas personas entre ellos a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años. Mis padres intentaron cazarme para llevarme a la muerte, logre escapar. Y yo...-**_ _la abuela el abrazo con fuerzas y Lily se soltó a llorar con tanto sentimiento, quedo dormida entre los brazos de la abuela, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ruby observo desde la puerta con los ojos húmedos._

 _Había pasado unos meses después de haber llegado con Ruby y la abuela, la habían llevado con personas para poder encontrar a su familia, ayudaba a la abuela en la casa, y a Ruby en su trabajo en el castillo de la reina, limpiaba los establos para ganar un poco de dinero y ayudar a su nueva familia, la abuela nunca le recibía su paga diciendo "niña tonta, solo quiero que vivas feliz", y era feliz con ellas, una tarde observo como Ruby practicaba con la espada sus movimientos eran rápido, se acercó a ella con un palo en la mano._

 _-_ _ **Quiero aprender a pelear, ¿puedes enseñarme?-**_ _Ruby casi nunca le decía que no a sus peticiones, pero esta vez la mando a casa con la abuela, con la excusa de ser muy joven para aprender._

 _Pasaron días y ella seguía observando a Ruby, pelear con algunas personas, cuando Ruby entro al tropa de la reina, casi no la veía en casa, sus horas libres las usaba para practicar, arquería, el manejo de la espada y peleas con sus amigos Robín y Ashley._

 _Lily se dedicó a trabajar en los establos, al poco tiempo Ruby salió en una excursión con su tropa, la abuela la despidió con una sonrisa, mientras que Lily estaba inquieta ante la despedida._

 ** _-Volveré pronto pequeña, solo no le des tantos problemas a la abuela.-_** _dijo besando la frente de la joven._

 ** _-Vamos Ruby, deja a tu hermanita de una vez.-_** _la voz de Robín hizo a Lily gruñir._

 ** _-Suena muy bien, ¿no crees? –_** _La morena acaricio la mejilla de Lilith_ _ **\- volveré pronto hermanita.**_ _\- y así se despidió Ruby de ellas._

 _La abuela la había mandado a dormir, prometiendo que Ruby volvería muy pronto. La mañana siguiente Lily decidió que después de su trabajo en los establos, ayudaría a la abuela en la cocina, cuando llego al palacio los guardias la dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, en la cocina buscaba a su abuela. Sin encontrarla camino en los alrededores del palacio, solo por donde los criados podían ser vistos._

 _El palacio tenía grandes paredes con pintura de seres mágicos, lobos, hadas y el cielo grandes dragones que se parecían a ella. Creía ver las alas de los hermosos dragones moverse lentamente._

 ** _-Hermosas criaturas los dragones, tan fuertes y majestuosos. -_** _asintió sin voltear a ver a la persona que le hablaba. Unos segundos después la mujer hiso un ruido atrayendo la atención de Lily. Al voltear a ver la Reina estaba a su lado._

 ** _\- Mi señora disculpe. -_** _Lily se arrodillo como le habían enseñado, la reina la tomo del brazo haciéndola ponerse de pie._

 ** _-¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?-_** _la reina observaba a Lily con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos._

 ** _-Yo .. yo soy Lily, soy empleada de los establos. Mi abuela trabaja en la cocina, pero no la encontré y.. –_** _la Reina soltó su agarre del brazo de Lily-_ _ **y empecé a buscarla.**_

 ** _-¿Quién es tu abuela?-_** _Lily se dio cuenta de los ojos color chocolate de la Reina. Y aparto la mirada._

 _-_ _ **Soy nieta de la cocinera. -**_ _digo encogiéndose al pensar que había metido en problemas a su abuela._

 _-_ _ **Eres la nieta de Eugenia. Creía que estabas en mi formación, y en una misión en estos momentos.-**_ _escucho el taconeo de la Reina, alzó su mirada, la Reina tenía la mirada fija en ella con su ceja alzada buscando algo en su rostro._ _ **\- No me gustan los desertores en mi reino.**_

 ** _-Majestad usted está equivocada. Mi hermana Ruby está en su ejército.-_** _la Reina suspiro al escucharla._

 ** _-Estas diciendo que no conozco a la familia de mi personal. -_** _la Reina un poco enojada observo a la joven._

 _-_ _ **Ahí estas, Majestad disculpe a esta cabeza hueca, ella nunca ha estado más allá de la cocina. -**_ _la abuelita llego al rescate de su nieta, la reina se quedaba viendo a la joven y su abuela con el ceño arrugado._

 ** _-Eugenia, esta joven dice ser tu nieta, ¿eso es verdad?-_** _la reina con voz tranquila se acercó a la abuela.-_ _ **Se supone Ruby está en entrenamiento para la formación principal.**_

 ** _-Su majestad ella es mi otra nieta. -_** _la abuela empujo a Lily detrás de ella, haciendo una seña para que se marchará lo más pronto posible._

 _Al llegar a la casa, la abuela la castigo y regaño por ser una irresponsable al irrumpir en el palacio. Cuando Ruby llego a descansar la abuela le contó lo sucedido._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicado a mis chicas del Rol SwanQueen UP .. Sra. Ali su voz inspira, Mamacita para usted con amor.. Ashe siempre es un placer... molestarte ;) . Y para usted la otra mitad de este fic, segunda madre de mis ideas locas usted siempre está conmigo ;) La vida de Lilith es especial para usted :3 .**

 **Lilith parte 2**

 _Dos semanas desde que se despidió de Ruby, dos semanas que su abuela le decía "ya va a volver", "ella está bien", dos semanas que no había ido a volar, porque la abuela no le daba permiso de salir sola. Sus días eran aburridos desde que su hermana se había ido._

 _Al terminar su trabajo en los establos, se despidió de los guardias al caminar y se alejó del palacio en dirección contraria a su casa, quería ir a divertirse sin compañía, quería volar, quería romper su propio record sobre el cielo. Al llegar a un gran prado, buscaba alguna señal de que alguien estuviera cerca, sin rastro de alguna persona, empezó a quitarse la ropa detrás de los árboles, una vez libre su cuerpo se rodeó de una nube negra y con una sonrisa en el rostro empezó a transformarse, sus alas se extendieron disipando lo que quedaba de la nube de humo, el dragón sacudió su cuerpo, despegando sus patas del suelo. Sus grande alas movían los arboles haciéndola subir más y más._

 _Podía ver el palacio y el pueblo a lo lejos, gruño al sentirse libre entre las nubes, voló por encima de un lago, su cuerpo se sentía en absoluta tranquilidad, cerró los ojos dejando que el viento golpeara entre sus alas. Olfateo el olor de humo en el viento, abrió los ojos al observar el pasto lleno de fuego, sus ojos buscaban un lugar seguro donde poder bajar, bolas de fuego venían hacia ella, al golpearla una de ellas se dio cuenta que eran piedras en llamas, sus alas la llevaron entre las nubes perdiéndose entre ellas._

 _Regreso al reino oscuro, el golpe en su gran muslo le ardía y dolía, olvido donde había dejado su ropa, fue directamente a su casa._

 _La abuela alzo la mirada al ver el dragón dejarse caer desde una gran altura, la joven apareció unos metros antes de tocar suelo, su pequeño cuerpo iba a impactar con el suelo, se detuvo unos centímetros antes del suelo, su cuerpo fue cubierto con una nube de magia morada, la Reina tenía en sus brazos a Lily, observo a la abuelita y desapareciendo con la niña en brazos._

 _Al despertar Lily se encontraba en una la cama más grande, su cuerpo le dolía, su pierna ardía, intento sentarse pero no podía, su cuerpo no hacía caso a las órdenes que le mandaba. Cerró los ojos intentando moverse otra vez._

 ** _-Estas a salvo –_** _la voz de la Reina se escuchó en la habitación. Observó su vestido rojo aterciopelado, con tonos dorados en él, sus labios tenían un tono rojo pálido. Tenía un aspecto más natural a como la había visto anteriormente.-_ _ **Me asombra que pudieras llegar al reino sin desmayarte, eres fuerte y eso me agrada en las personas. Pero debo decirte que tu magia me tiene intrigada.-**_ _la cabeza de Lily daba vueltas al escuchar a la Reina.-_ _ **Tu dragón debe estar con el ego herido al haber perdido fuerzas por los ataques.-**_ _Lily sintió una gran punzada en su cabeza, haciéndola cerrar los ojos con fuerza._

 _-¿_ _ **De qué habla?-**_ _pregunto con dolor en todo su cuerpo._

 ** _-Sobre tu magia, tus padres deben estar orgullosos al tener una hija dotada con magia pero que sea dragón, ¿alguien en tu linaje era un dragón o tus padres son dragones?-_** _la reina dijo al pasar su mano sobre la cabeza de Lily, ayudándola con su malestar. La niña gimió al sentir la magia entrar a su cuerpo.-_ _ **Es raro, no puedo identificar tu firma mágica, cada persona con magia tiene una, ¿sabes de lo que hablo?-**_ _la joven negó con los ojos cerrados._ _ **\- Sabía que no eras nieta de Eugenia, pero tenerte oculta de mí, casi puedo tomarlo como una traición de su parte.-**_ _la Reina digo con voz cantora._

 _-_ _ **Mi reina, por favor no lastime a mi familia. Ellas solo me han dado un lugar donde sentirme amada. -**_ _la niña logro levantarse de la cama, dejando a la Reina asombrada.-_ _ **Ella nunca le traicionaría, debe creerme, la abuela solo me ha dado un hogar. -**_ _la niña lloraba al imaginar a su familia en peligro por su culpa, el florero de la mesa cercana exploto, sobresaltando a la Reina.-_ _ **Por favor, no lastime a nadie. Por favor. -**_ _la niña suplicaba sin darse cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que explotaban a su alrededor._

 _-_ _ **Tranquila, Eugenia no va a sufrir. Ella es una de las pocas personas de las que espero nunca me traicione.-**_ _la reina ayudo a la joven a recostarse, después del uso de su magia.-_ _ **¿Quiénes son tus padres?-**_ _la niña hizo un puño en su mano al ver a la reina._

 _-_ _ **No tengo padres, Ruby y la abuela son mi familia. -**_

 ** _-Por desgracia todos tenemos padres. Así que dime de donde provienes._**

 _La joven le conto a la reina su vida, el abandono de los que creía sus padres. Como había llegado con su nueva familia. Sin entender porque la habían "ocultado" de ella. La Reina sonreía al verla, su corazón se apretó dentro de ella._

 ** _-Serás mi aprendiz, tu magia es muy fuerte y necesitas preparación. Tu dragón necesita orden, no puedes dejar que el gane la lucha en tu interior, si no te convertirías en una animal salvaje y matarías por placer._**

 ** _-No sé de qué habla.-_** _la voz de la niña mostraba un poco de miedo en ella.-_ _ **Nunca lastimaría a alguien, no me gustaría matar a la gente solo por placer. Eso está mal. -**_ _la reina alzo la ceja hacia Lily, colocando unas hierbas en la quemada del muslo. Haciéndola gritar de dolor._

 _-_ _ **Shhhh, shhh, ya va a pasar pequeña.-**_ _la reina sabía que era una curación dolorosa, intento calmar a la joven, los dragones eran seres maravillosos y muy complejos, su magia absorbía demasiado de la suya y por eso se fiaba de las plantas para curar la piel de la joven._

 _-_ _ **Majestad ya no, por favor.-**_ _la niña lloraba al verla acercar más plantas a su cuerpo, la reina acerco su mano a la frente de la niña, haciéndola dormir._

 _Ruby volvió al reino al ser llamada por su reina, sus compañeros se habían quedado en la formación. La reina se encontraba en los establos cuando ella llego al castillo. Observo a su reina cepillar a su hermoso corcel negro como la noche._

 ** _-Me alegra volver a verte Ruby.-_** _la reina dijo sin voltear a verla._

 _-_ _ **Majestad es usted la que ha solicitado mi presencia.-**_ _Ruby se encontraba de rodillas con su espada a su lado._

 _-_ _ **Sabía que serias una excelente adquisición para mi pequeño ejército, espero que no hayas acabado con ellos en los entrenamientos. Recuerda que deben defender el reino.**_

 ** _-Majestad, los guardias no son tan generosos contra nosotros._**

 ** _-Me alegra saber eso. Demos un paseo.-_** _la reina dio permiso de levantarse a su próximo caballero oscuro, y ella la siguió._

 _-_ _ **Lamento informarte que unos de tus familiares ha sufrido un accidente.-**_ _la reina observo desaparecer el color de las mejillas de Ruby.-_ _ **Atacaron a tu hermana cuando volaba cerca de los límites del reino.-**_ _los ojos de Ruby se abrieron al escucharla, empuño su espada, tratando de mantener el control enfrente de la Reina.-_ _ **Es una lástima que ustedes, después de tantos años siendo fiel al reino y a mí. Me mantuvieran a escondidas tan magnifica persona como Lily.**_

 ** _-Majestad, Lily es solo una niña, no fue mi intención mantenerla lejos de usted, yo solo quería protegerla, cuidarla y darle una vida normal. Sé que es vivir con miedo constante, sin saber cuándo serás cazada para morir en manos de personas que odian a los seres mágicos.-_** _la reina escuchaba las palabras de la morena._

 _-_ _ **Ocultarla no fue lo correcto, podía haber evitado este atentado hacia ella. Lily tiene magia en su interior, no he podido encontrar a su familia, su linaje está bloqueado, por magia oscura. Quiero que sea mi aprendiz y le enseñare a controlar a su dragón.-**_ _Ruby empezaba a estar incomoda sobre las decisiones de la Reina.-_ _ **Una vez tu hermana este recuperada ella entrara a la formación, sé que te preocupas por ella, pero estará a salvo si aprende a defenderse físicamente y con magia. Tenemos enemigos en común y ellos los están cazando.**_

 _Los entrenamientos eran rudos, llegaba a su casa directo a dormir, Ruby había regresado al campamento de entrenamiento, mientras ella se quedaba en el reino con la abuela, no entendía porque no podía ir con su hermana, ahora ambas estaban en entrenamiento. La reina había castigado a su abuela por mantenerla oculta, trabajaba más tiempo en la cocina o al servicio de la reina. Sabía que la reina la observaba cuando entrenaba, siempre intentando controlar su fuerza para no lastimar a nadie, sus impulsos eran destrozar a todos los que la atacaban, quería transformarse en dragón para asustarlos, sus compañeros le tenían miedo por lo que era._

 _Pero la reina siempre la observaba, se dio cuenta que los guardias la seguían de regreso a su casa, era un castigo por todo, su abuela le había dicho que debía mantener su control: "siempre más humana, que una bestia. Es nuestra divina maldición", su abuela le acaricio el cabello suspirando. Lily sabía que sus instintos nunca debían controlarla, tenía que estar en armonía con su dragón, así como Ruby con su lobo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La bruja se encontraba caminando entre la gente del pueblo, comprando algunas cosas, quería llegar a ver a sus pequeños niños consentido, cada vez que llegaba quería llevárselos a vivir con ella, su querida amiga le decía que no desearía estar cerca de esos niños en su adolescencia con la clase de madrina que tenían, siempre bromeando entre ellas, cuidándose la una a la otra tras la pérdida de su querida amiga Aurora. La casa de Mulan quedo sola y sin vida tras la muerte de su mujer, los pequeños habían nacido hace seis meses en un parto difícil, el primer niño nació sin complicaciones pero recordar cuando nació el segundo, tenía su cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello, las parteras lucharon por sacarlo bien, su amiga logro ver a su hijo antes de morir. Zelena juro protegerlos y amarlos como sus propios hijos, hasta su muerte.

 **-** ** _Querida, ¿dónde están los pequeños reyes de mi corazón?-_** con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a su amiga que se encontraba regando las flores de la entrada de su casa.

 ** _\- Por favor no empieces con títulos, ellos son niños solo eso. Y están durmiendo, así que largo vete de mi casa, ellos no necesitan más juguetes o más cosas, apenas y puedo caminar en mi casa._** **-** la mujer dijo sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja.

 _-_ _ **Siempre está el palacio para vivir, y deja a esas pobres plantas las vas a terminar ahogando.**_ **-** observo una que otra maceta rebosar de agua. – ** _Quiero hablar de algunas cosas importantes y necesito tu consejo en muchas cosas._**

 ** _-¿Hablas de tus peculiares invitados?, la gente rumora que habrá guerra, que por eso están ellos aquí, que la reina malvada los envío a proteger Oz, ¿es cierto eso?_**

 ** _-Fueron emboscados por Pan hace pocos días, uno de sus integrantes fue gravemente herido, son el escuadrón Alfa de la reina.-_** su amiga dio vuelta para observar sus hermosos ojos verdes, dejo el balde en el suelo y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.- ** _Me entere de algo que pienso debes saber. –_** su amiga suspiro y empezó a caminar al interior de la casa, sostuvo la puerta para su compañera que camino al pequeño salón tomando asiento.

 _-¿_ _ **Iremos a guerra?**_

 ** _-Quisiera no llegar a esos extremos, la verdad estamos bastante oxidadas para una guerra.-_** la mujer de ojos rasgados le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-_ _ **Demasiado tiempo en ese enorme castillo, te ha convertido en una persona perezosa y sin ánimos de pelea. Mis noches de insomnio me han ayudado a repasar las estrategias de batalla y crear nuevas.**_

 ** _-Ahí está el espíritu de batalla que siempre espero de mi comandante de guardia. Bueno lo que sé es que sucedió algo en Arendell, Pan ataco y secuestro a Olaf_** **.-** las cejas de Mulan se alzaron y dio un largo suspiro.

 _-_ _ **Pero, ellos tienen un buen sistema, nunca dejan solos a la realeza.**_

 ** _-Estaban ocupados en la visita de la reina Regina en su palacio. Imagino fue un pequeño descuido que han hecho cortar cabezas. La reina Elsa al principio quería atacar el reino oscuro, pero con ayuda de Regina encontraron rastros de la magia de Pan. Ahora debemos esperar que Lilith pueda traer a su reina al castillo._**

 ** _-¿Lilith?-_** la morena arrugo el ceño en busca de una respuesta.

 ** _-Es la capitán del escuadrón y un dragón.-_** soltó ante de otra pregunta.- **_Se lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya, así que ni se te ocurra intentar retarla, sería injusto.-_** la mujer formo una sonrisa en su rostro.- ** _Para ti y no quiero dejar huérfanos a mis ahijados.-_** Zelena mostro sus perfecta sonrisa creando sus hoyuelos en las mejillas.

 _-_ _ **Perfecto mi grandísima soberana, intentare no retar a tu tan querido dragón. –**_ se levantó, acercándose a tomar una copa con vino. _–_ _ **Empezaremos a prepararnos para lo peor, tu guardia va a estar lista para cualquier cosa. ¿Puedo de disponer de tu amado Walsh?**_

 ** _-No lamentare si muere en guerra. Pero un poco de ejercicio no le afectaría_** **.-** a la morena le gustaba tratar de hacer un guerrero al sirviente inútil de su amiga. _–_ _ **Entonces su grandísima soberana es hora de ver a los pequeños y debes decirles que me vas a mantener alejada de ellos.-**_ empezaron a subir las escaleras, las doncellas de los pequeños salieron de la habitación haciendo un cortes saludo hacia Zelena.

 _-_ _ **Cada día estas más grandes, mira ese piecito tan lindo.**_ **-** la pelirroja acariciaba el pequeño pie antes de darle un beso en la frente a su ahijado.- ** _Mi pequeño Damon tan hermoso al igual que Ian._**

 ** _-Cada día me sorprendes. Tus súbditos saben que eres un corderito y tu gran fama de "malvada" la ganaste al hacer un berrinche, pero si ellos pudieran ver lo que yo veo, si tan solo dejaras acercar a alguien, esa persona sacaría lo mejor de ti. Quiero verte feliz Zelenita._**

 ** _-Mmm por favor no intentes ser casamentera, la última vez esa pobre persona salió corriendo al verme._**

 ** _-Eso fue porque hacías berrinches y ese vestido. En serio debías usarlo, eso que decía "Acabo de cenar a mis enemigos".-_** negaba con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Zelena tomar a su hijo en brazos.

 ** _-Mi vestido era perfecto para la ocasión y ustedes se equivocaron, un príncipe, ustedes sabían que nunca había salido con alguien y no estoy completamente segura de "mi tipo" como sueles decir._**

 ** _-Es algo bueno que sigas viviendo cerca de mi humilde morada. Así sabremos cuando encuentres a esa persona._**

Zelena arrullo al pequeño Damon en sus brazos, mientras pensaba en Lilith y su manera de cuidar a Roland, sus risas y atenciones con su hermana. Había salido del castillo con intención de alejarse de Lilith, sabía que si se quedaba ahí buscaría cualquier excusa para poder hablar con ella. Sentía curiosidad por conocer su pasado o toda su vida, quería saber que le gustaba, los pequeños encuentros con Lilith fueron maravillosos.

 _-_ _ **Mi hermoso príncipe Ian, tu madrina está pensando en alguien, puedes ver cómo observa el infinito, tan impropio de ella. Siempre tan cuidadosa con ustedes, pero ahora alguien les ha robado la atención de su madrina.**_ **–** la voz de Mulan se escuchaba en el fondo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

 _-_ ** _Para ellos siempre tendré tiempo y atención. Así que deja de molestar.-_** el pequeño Damon empezaba a llorar y Zelena lo calmo meciéndolo en sus brazos. _–_ ** _Tranquilo mi pequeño, nada te va a pasar, tu madre debe regresar con la formación y ustedes estarán a salvo de todo mal. Mandaré a acondicionar su nueva alcoba en el palacio. Tu madre tiene un trabajo y no quiero que se preocupe por su seguridad._** **–** Observo como quedo dormido en sus brazos, beso su cabeza antes de dejarlo en pequeña cuna. Paso su mano creando unos pequeños dragones de cristal verdes y negros encima de ambas cunas, los dragones se movían sobre la cuna de Damon, al momento que Mulan acostó a Ian sus dragones empezaron a moverse, le dio un beso en su pequeña cabeza y se despidió de ellos.

Al salir de la casa de Mulan las esperaban su carruaje, la armadura de Mulan se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo atlético, Zelena sentía inquietud sobre una posible guerra. Había enviado con uno de los lobos el mensaje a la Reina Regina, una reunión para ajustar perímetros y como atacar contra Pan, si él se acercaba más a Oz. La magia blanca sería capaz de derrotarlo, pero Snow y su ejército habían ayudado a Pan para hacerle daño a la reina y todos sus aliados, la soberana del reino blanco siendo aliada de un mal aún más grande que la Reina Regina. Observo a Mulan contemplar su espada, ella siempre tan lista y concentrada en todos sus movimientos. Asintió para ella, decidida a no perder a nadie en esta posible guerra, decidida a luchar hasta el último minuto. El castillo estaba muy cerca, pero no quería alarmar al pueblo caminando entre ellos con su comandante a su lado. Observo al caballero oscuro Eleazar haciendo guardia afuera de la gran entrada. Un aspecto tranquilo y pacifico en su rostro, observando entre los árboles.

Encontró a sus capitanes en sus puestos en la mesa, Mulan dejó caer su espada en la mesa, y cada uno de ellos hizo lo mismo.

 _-_ _ **Protegeremos a cada uno nuestro o de nuestros aliados todos por igual.-**_ Mulan dijo con voz fuerte observando a cada uno. Zelena asintió haciendo un movimiento con las manos dando su permiso para sentarse. Tomando la palabra.

 ** _\- Estamos reunidos no solo por lo sucedido hace pocos días, estaremos atentos a pequeños cambios en el bosque, desde el norte al sur, del oeste al este. Cada uno tiene su misión, pero es de suma importancia formar grandes iluminarias a cierta distancia, antes del anochecer deberán estar prendidas, nos atacan sombras._** **-** sus capitanes asintieron- ** _Buscan el corazón más puro de un niño, con el Pan será invencible, si llegamos a una guerra, nosotros estaremos preparados. Su comandante Mulan les dará sus órdenes, Oz debe mantenerse al margen hasta estar involucrado, entendido._**

 ** _-Entendido_** **-** Mulan y sus cuatro capitanes respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Se retiró dejando todo en manos de Mulan, necesitaba caminar y despejar su mente. Walsh fue a su encuentro diciéndole que debería ir lo más rápido a la habitación de Ruby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicado a mis chicas del Rol SwanQueen UP .. Sra. Ali su voz inspira, Mamacita para usted con amor.. Ashe siempre es un placer... molestarte ;) . Y para usted la otra mitad de este fic, segunda madre de mis ideas locas usted siempre está conmigo ;). Gracias a todas las personas que pasaron por el rol. ;)**

 **Capítulo 6**

Camino rápido, al llegar Lilith estaba pegada a la puerta de la habitación con una flor en las manos con los ojos cerrados. La pelirroja se detuvo enfrente de la puerta alzando su mano para abrir.

- **Ella está bien. Está durmiendo, solo .. Yo quería verte. –** los ojos de Lilith eran dos hermosos globos color cafés. Coloco su mano sobre la de Zelena apartándola del pomo, la sostuvo al entregarle la flor y entrelazando sus dedos. – **Me encantaría recorrer el bosque junto a ti. ¿Quieres ir?-** podía oír el corazón de Zelena acelerarse con el pequeño toque de sus manos. Acercando su cara contra la de ella, observo sus labios descaradamente. Curvo sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa, al notar las mejillas de la pelirroja tornarse un rosado más fuerte. **.- ¿Que dices?**

 **\- Me gustaría eso. –** dando un paso atrás Zelena posó sus ojos en la puerta y otra vez en los ojos cafés. – **¿Por qué me has hecho pensar que ella estaba mal?-** empezaron a caminar lejos de la habitación.

 **-Nunca le dije al servicio que era por mi hermana. Solo que tenías que venir rápido. –** bajando las grandes escaleras que dan hacia la parte interna del bosque. – **Lamento preocuparte.** **Trae tu escoba. –** sus ojos cambiaron de café a amarillo al llegar al pasto. Se adelantó unos pasos observando sobre su hombro – **Intenta mantener mi ritmo. –** su sonrisa se perdió cuando empezó a correr lejos de Zelena. Su cuerpo se empezó a rodear de humo transformándola, el enorme dragón se elevó al cielo sin tocar la tierra al aparecer. 

Llevándose la flor a su nariz, la bruja apareció la escoba en su mano, desapareciendo la flor. El dragón volaba por lo más alto del castillo. La bruja empezó a volar lejos del dragón obligándola a seguirla.

- ** _Que hermosa_** _.-_ Zelena escucho su dentro de su cabeza la voz de Lilith como un susurro. – ** _Nunca había visto a alguien y sentirme así.-_** La bruja se detuvo esperando al dragón en el aire.

- **Sabes que puedo escucharte**. - con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas la bruja susurro.

- _ **Yoo…**_ _-_ sus alas se cerraron al dejarse caer en picada, al extenderlas volvió a subir y la ráfaga de aire desequilibró a la pelirroja obligándola a tomar con fuerzas la escoba.

- **Podrías tener más cuidado, el suelo está muy lejos de nosotras y no todas tenemos alas como tú.** – con una risa le dijo a Lilith al colocarse enfrente de ella.

- ** _No dejaría que llegaras al suelo_** _.-_ la firmeza de la voz de la morena le robó una sonrisa a la bruja, que la observaba intensamente.

- **Espero y sea cierto. –** dijo al dejarse caer de su escoba.

- ** _Noo.-_** Lilith espero unos segundo y se dejó caer alcanzo a la bruja, cerrando sus alas alrededor del frágil cuerpo de la bruja su magia las llevo al suelo transformándose en humana, su cuerpo quedo encima del de Zelena que estaba acostada en el pasto. – **Estas demente, poner tu vida en peligro por saber si digo la verdad. –** acarició la cara de la bruja con sus manos.- ¿ **Te he lastimado?-** la pelirroja negó. - **¿Estas bien?-** la pelirroja asintió. – **Siempre te atraparé.-** la morena observo los ojos de la bruja, desviando su mirada a los gruesos labios, lentamente se acercó a ella, deteniéndose dándole la oportunidad a Zelena de apartarse. La bruja acerco sus labios a los de Lilith, empezando un beso lento, sus manos en la cintura de la morena empezaron a acariciarla de arriba abajo muy lento. Su beso empezó a cobrar vida , la morena alejo su cara sus ojos conectaron con los de la bruja.

- **Lilith-** un susurro de los labios sin apartar la mirada de ella. La morena volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso más necesitado. Recorriendo la mandíbula de Zelena y bajando hacia su cuello, Lilith sintió los dedos de la pelirroja apretar su cintura, saboreo su piel para volver a sus labios. Al separar sus labios la morena junto sus frentes con la respiración agitada.

- ** _maravilloso-_** la pelirroja sonrío al escuchar el susurro en su cabeza.

- **Lo sé-** la morena sonriendo se acomodó a su lado observandola. Tomo en entre sus dedos los Zelena cerrando sus ojos al sentir a la pelirroja acercarse más a ella.

 _Casi un mes sin poder volar, estaba molesta con todos, incluida su abuela, Ruby no mandaba una carta para ella, siempre eran para su abuela, se sentía sola incluso estando con alguien, ella quería poder volar, sus ojos cambiaban de color más seguido, su entrenamiento estaba empezando, uno de sus compañeros la molestaba siempre, provocando su transformación, Eleazar era un joven de su edad con todas las victorias en los ejercicios, la reina lo había felicitado personalmente, "otro poderoso lobo se levanta para mi proteger al reino", había dicho con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese día la reina no le regalo una mirada a Lily, ella quería ser notada por ella, se sentía bien cuando la reina la veía con orgullo en sus ojos._

 _Eleazar empujo a Lily con su hombro, siempre molestándola.-_ _ **hazte a un lado Lily solo estorbas. -**_ _dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.-_ _ **¿Estas lista para quedar al último como siempre?-**_ _Eleazar empezó a trotar detrás del guardia, así uno a uno empezó a correr, Lily se quedó al final observando como corrían, esta vez no dejaría que el ganara, esta vez la reina debía estar orgullosa de ella, podía correr más rápido que Ruby, la había derrotado varias veces. Estiro su cuerpo adolorido, estiro sus piernas y empezó a correr, alcanzando a los últimos en segundos, faltaba poco para llegar al puesto de Eleazar, el joven lobo volteo a ver hacia atrás y empezó a correr más rápido, los ojos de Lily se tornaron amarillos, algo dentro de ella quería ganar y llegar al palacio antes que todos. Al ponerse a la altura de Eleazar, observo que el lobo estaba muy agitado cuando ella no sentía nada de cansancio._

 ** _-Pobre lobito débil, tan cansado y no estamos cerca del palacio-_** _con una sonrisa observo la cara del lobo_ _ **. –Te veo en la puerta del palacio, si puedes ganarme esta vez, limpiare los establos por ti. –**_ _la joven empezó a escuchar las palabras de Eleazar que el viento se llevó, sus pies iban rápido, sentía una energía recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sintió su cuerpo ligero y siguió corriendo._

 _Llego a la puerta del palacio, volteo a ver hacia atrás y no veía a sus compañeros, decidió terminar su carrera matutina. Al pasar la gran puerta una bola de fuego se estrelló a sus pies, haciéndola brincar hacia atrás, observo a la reina a varios metros de ella con una amarga sonrisa._

 _-_ _ **Felicidades por ganar.-**_ _la voz de la reina no mostraba el orgullo que ella había esperado, en cambio era pura irónica. –_ _ **Al fin has demostrado ser más que todos los lobos.-**_ _la reina formaba otra bola de fuego en su mano, con una sonrisa más grande la cambio de mano. El cuerpo de Lily estaba paralizado ante la reina, sus pies estaban pegados al pasto sin poder retroceder.-_ _ **Quería que llegara este día, lo esperaba con ansias, Eugenia y Ruby te enseñaron muy bien. Un dragón como tú, siendo sumisa enfrente de los lobos. Eres un líder, las únicas ordenes que deberías seguir son las mías.-**_ _la reina lanzo la bola de fuego a un costado de los pies de Lily._

 _-_ _ **Majestad.-**_ _no reconoció su voz, llena de miedo y temblorosa.-_ _ **no me haga daño.-**_ _la joven sentía su cuerpo temblar del miedo. La brutal carcajada de la reina le provocaba más miedo._

 ** _-Lastimarte, jamás lastimaría a un ser mágico, los protejo, les doy una misión en la vida, nunca derramaría una gota de tan preciosa sangre solo por mi placer.-_** _la reina movió su mano. Lily empezaba a sentir una presión en su cuello, cada vez más fuerte, impidiéndole respirar bien, sus manos llegaron a su cuello intentando quitar esa presión. La reina seguía riendo al verla._

 _-_ _ **Eres débil Lily, al parecer me he equivocado contigo, serás la segunda de Eleazar al terminar tu formación.-**_ _los ojos de Lily se llenaban de lágrimas intentando respirar, la reina había dicho algo sobre Eleazar, sus ojos picaban incluso con los parpados cerrados. La reina la observaba, sus brazos se desplomaron a sus costados inmóviles.-_ _ **serás la burla de tu grupo, un gran dragón bajo las ordenes de un lobo.-**_ _la joven tenía el ceño arrugado, al abrir los ojos los tenia amarillos, su cuerpo no temblaba más._

 _-_ _ **Eso nunca va a suceder, majestad.-**_ _con voz calmada observo a la reina, que había perdido la sonrisa en su rostro, la estudiaba con una mirada inquieta.-_ _ **Nunca estaré al servicio de él.-**_ _con la presión en su cuello sus palabras le dolían al salir. Movió su mano hacia la reina, una ráfaga de aire llego hacia la reina haciéndola retroceder un poco._

 _-¿_ _ **Eso es todo lo que tienes pequeña?-**_ _la reina presiono más en su cuello, haciendo un movimiento cortando el aire hacia ella, otra bola de fuego se había creado en su mano. Preparándola para lanzarla, Lily se soltó de su agarre mágico, sus pies eran libres, sus manos tomaron su cuello sintiendo la magia de la reina entre sus dedos, lentamente se liberó del agarre, respirando profundamente empezó toser dejándose caer en el pasto. La reina aventó otra bola de fuego hacia ella, sus manos la detuvieron sin sentir el fuego en ellas, alzo la mirada hacia la reina, su boca abierta formaba una perfecta O y sus ojos entrecerrados la observaban con mucha inquietud._

 _Lily observo la bola de fuego en su mano, se puso de pie haciendo más grande la bola, sentía correr en sus brazo algo tibio hacia la palma de su mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro observo a la reina, lanzando la bola de fuego hacia ella, la reina la esquivo con el ceño fruncido. Su mano estaba más cálida, creando otra bola de fuego con pequeñas puntas de color negro y morado en ellas. La bola de fuego de la reina era de fuego con puntas moradas, que apenas se distinguía en ella. –_ _ **Jamás estaré bajo las órdenes de Eleazar.-**_ _camino hacia la reina haciéndola retroceder, en ambas manos había formado grandes bola de fuego, la reina esquivaba una bola tras otra, Lily se dio cuenta que sus compañeros estaban cerca, podía sentir a su mejor amiga Dorothy más cerca, quería que la vieran peleando contra la reina, quería que Eleazar se arrodillara ante ella. La reina movió sus manos elevando o a Lily para aventarla al suelo, la joven había previsto ese golpe, sus manos soportaron su peso antes del impacto, observo a la reina desde el suelo, levantándose de una vuelta, sus manos lanzaban ráfagas de aire hacia la reina cada vez más fuerte, como se iba acercando a la reina, sus manos cambiaron de aire a látigos de fuego, se sentía bien usar el fuego, sentía su cuerpo relajado en la pelea, la reina intentando controlar el fuego antes de llegar a golpear su cuerpo._

 _Tenía ambas manos ocupadas, la reina usó su mano libre para tomar de las muñecas a Lily, su magia se fue apagando poco a poco, el cuerpo de Lily sentía estar en una caja sin poder respirar bien. La reina alzo la ceja hacia Lily, el fuego se había disipado por completo, los otros jóvenes estaban en la gran puerta del campo._

 _Lily se movía erráticamente sin controlar su cuerpo, una nube de humo empezaba a rodear su cuerpo, la reina abrió sus ojos, empujando a Lily al otro lado del campo, sin impactar con el pasto el enorme dragón surgió entre la nube de humo, berreó hacia la reina, impulsándose hacia ella, la reina sonreía, con ambas manos levanto al joven dragón del suelo llevándolo al cielo, el dragón se liberó y sus alas se extendieron, lanzando grandes llamaradas de fuego, hacia las nubes, la reina camino al centro del campo esperando al dragón._

 _-_ _ **Maravilloso Lilith-**_ _el dragón dejo caer su cuerpo cerca de la reina, tomo una rara postura agachando la cabeza. La risa de la reina resonó en el campo.-_ _ **Tan hermosa. –**_ _El dragón ronroneo cuando la reina puso su mano en sus escamas.-_ _ **Eleazar ven.**_ _– el dragón observo detrás de la reina al joven lobo que temblaba al verla. Al fondo Dorothy empujo al joven hacia el dragón, ganándose una mirada asesina del muchacho. Lily observó al joven caminar lentamente, la reina observo al hermoso dragón. El muchacho llego con la reina temblando de miedo, Lily quería empujarlo con su gran hocico, aplastarlo con sus patas, imagino sus garras entrar en su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de dolor.-_ _ **Hoy y siempre ambos deberán respetarse entre ustedes, ustedes son una gran familia, sus compañeros son sus hermanos. Y deben ser fuertes por ellos. Y ustedes aprenderán a trabajar en equipo.-**_ _la reina regaño a los jóvenes. El dragón resopló dejando salir un poco de vapor hacia Eleazar. La reina alzo la ceja hacia Lily reprochando su infantil berrinche, las uñas de la reina acariciaban las escamas negras del dragón, esa caricia la hizo dejarse caer en el campo, estirando sus alas, sentía las manos de la reina cálidas sobre sus escamas._

 _-_ _ **Majestad, yo pido disculpas por .. por ..**_ _–Eleazar se quedaba viendo al enorme cuerpo extendido en el campo.-_ _ **molestar a Lily, ella es una buena compañera.-**_ _la pequeña resoplo al escuchar la voz de Eleazar, al fondo escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el saludo de Dorothy, su amiga quería conocer su forma dragón pero tenía prohibido transformarse. Le enseño la lengua a Dorothy y la reina observo el gesto de la niña, sonriendo al darse cuenta que al final era solo una niña._

 _-_ _ **Majestad su visita la espera en el gran salón.-**_ _el caballero de cabello rubio llego al campo corriendo, espero a la reina así escoltarla a sus deberes._

 _-_ _ **Justo a tiempo, Lily cuando termines tus deberes ven a mi estudio. –**_ _antes de alejarse la reina volvió a acariciar al dragón con su mano._

 _15 años había cumplido hace dos días, su hermana le regalo un hermoso vestido que nunca usaría, su abuela cocino un rico pastel, sus amigos le dieron hermosos objetos, su reina se encontraba fuera del reino con sus diligencias. Sus entrenamientos matutinos la tenían ocupada, y todas las tardes la reina la había obligado a seguir practicando magia con uno de los hechiceros del reino, siempre terminaba cansada, una noche su cuerpo dolía incluso más que una sesión de ataques de la reina, ella tenía demasiada sed, volviendo a beber toda la jarra de agua de golpe. Decidió ir con su abuela, toco su puerta y la abuela salió con su gran bata alrededor de su cuerpo. Observo a la joven, que temblaba con los toques de su abuela._

 _-_ _ **Abuela, ¿qué me sucede?-**_ _sentía sus huesos adoloridos, su cabeza empezaba a doler más y más._

 _-_ _ **Temía que esto sucediera, la reina no se encuentra en el reino y es la única que podría ayudarte mi niña.-**_ _la abuela acaricio su larga cabellera negra._

 _-_ _ **Qué cosa. No te entiendo.**_

 ** _-Mi niña supongamos que eres una persona normal, a tu edad sería muy lógico andar pisándole los talones a todos los muchachos que vieras, o ellos a ti. Pero eres un dragón con sus cambios –_** _la niña alzo la mirada hacia su abuela con el ceño arrugado._

 _-¿_ _ **De qué hablas?-**_ _pregunto con voz ronca._

 _-_ _ **Bueno nosotros los seres mágicos, tenemos un cambio en nuestro cuerpo en cierto momento de nuestras vidas, eso depende si.. bueno.. cariño ¿Te sientes atraída por algún muchacho del reino? ¿Quizás ese muchacho Eleazar?-**_ _los ojos de Lily se abrieron como plato._

 _-_ _ **Abuela no, de nadie y menos de Eleazar. Es una tontería lo que dices, yo .. aggh de Eleazar . Abuela por favor.-**_ _la abuela se reía de los berrinches de la niña._

 _-_ _ **Bueno lo que intento decir, es que en algún momento vas a encontrar una pareja, espero que en unos años, al parecer los jóvenes de ahora desean vivir rápidamente, y si algunas de mis nietas llegan a tener hijos sin casarse, las matare. –**_ _Coloco sus manos en los hombros de su nieta, observando como acababa el pequeño temblor.-_ _ **Es un cambio normal entre nosotros, el cuerpo empieza a cambiar y depende de tu pareja tendrás más cambios. -**_ _su abuela le preparo un té que le ayudaría a descansar al terminarlo la despidió con un beso en la frente y regreso a su cuarto._

 _Dejo caer su cuerpo a la cama, intentando dormir otra vez, su dolor había desaparecido, dejo vagar sus pensamientos en los hermosos paisajes que veía cuando se transformaba en dragón y pronto durmió._

 _El verano llego con muchos entrenamientos cansados, casi un año había pasado, su hermana iba más seguido al campo de batalla y la reina le impedía avanzar al nivel de Ruby. Sus instintos de dragón se ajustaron con su magia, una "perfecta combinación" palabras de su Reina. Las clases de magia le empezaron a parecer aburridas, no la dejaban salir del reino, salía a volar en un amplio prado pero siempre con protección. En sus excursiones con sus compañeros llegaron a un pueblo cercano, conoció a muchas personas, pero solo con Jack bajo la guardia y ella se había alejado por ser como es. Una amistad fugaz, los consejos de Ruby le ayudaron a pasar por esa etapa, su hermana siempre tan cariñosa y paciente con ella._

 _Largos y pesados entrenamientos llegaron al dejar de hablar con Jack, o al menos ella lo sentía así, su magia era más poderosa con el tiempo y sus estados de ánimos, una pequeña tormenta de rayos se creó cerca del castillo cuando la reina le dijo que no podía salir con su hermana de caza, aullidos de otros lobos se escuchaban por las noches, sabía que eran de los lobos de Pan, pobres seres mágicos dominados por su lado animal esclavos y siempre torturados por él._


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedicado a mis chicas del Rol SwanQueen UP .. Sra. Ali su voz inspira, Mamacita para usted con amor.. Ashe siempre es un placer... molestarte ;) . Y para usted la otra mitad de este fic, segunda madre de mis ideas locas usted siempre está conmigo ;). Gracias a todas las personas que pasaron por el rol. ;)**

 **Capítulo 7**

La reina estaba de pie con Lilith a su derecha y Ruby a su izquierda sentada lo más cómoda posible, Zelena entro sin avisar, la Reina la observo de pie a cabeza, Lilith sonrió al verla entrar. Deteniéndose de golpe en la puerta, tomo aire.

 _-_ _ **Disculpe la interrupción Majestad**_ **.-** Zelena hizo una reverencia hacia la reina.

 _-_ _ **No es necesario la reverencia, la que debe disculparse soy yo, no fue propio aparecer aquí sin avisar, pero uno de mis caballeros llego con su aviso, y tenía que venir a ver Ruby.-**_ la reina se acercó a Zelena con su hermoso vestido negros, tomo la mano de la pelirroja entre la suya _._ _ **-Gracias por salvarle la vida, ella es una excelente persona**_ **.-** Zelena asintió un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, la reina la llevo cerca de sus soldados tomándola del brazo.

 _-_ _ **Majestad, cuando Ruby recupere sus fuerzas seguiremos con la búsqueda, uno o dos días bastaran para que ella descanse. Tengo a Eleazar y Peter observando varios puntos del bosque, he volado cerca de los límites de OZ.-**_ la mujer de ojos amarillos guardo silencio con un gesto de su reina.

 _-_ _ **Me gustaría hablar esto en otro lugar y si es posible con la guardia entera.**_ **–** observó a Zelena con una sonrisa en sus labios de color rojo intenso _. -_ _ **Me gustaría usar tu sala de estrategia. -**_

 ** _-Siempre está lista para usar.-_** Se perdió observando los rasgos de la reina, segundos que parecían eternos. Escucho un leve gruñido haciéndola voltear la cara hacia Lilith. La mujer de traje negro tenía su cuerpo firme sin apartar la mirada de la pared.

 _-_ _ **Esto será divertido.**_ **–** La voz de Ruby fue un pequeño susurro, tomo la taza de té para llevarla a su boca, la sonrisa de la reina se agrando soltando el brazo de la pelirroja.

Zelena se alejó hacia la puerta sentía la mirada de las mujeres encima de ella, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia la gran sala de estrategia.

Walsh estaba de pie en medio de la sala terminando de limpiarla.

 ** _-Tu pueblo servirá de escudo para el reino oscuro, bien sabes que una guerra sería fatal_** **.-** la voz del hombre la hizo revolotear los ojos.

 _-_ _ **Será tan divertido enviarte en la primera fila de la guerra, quizás los licántropos de Pan disfruten al desmembrarte lentamente.-**_ Zelena observó cómo se iba el color del rostro de Walsh.- ** _Quizás así aprendas a guardar tus comentarios._**

 ** _-Mis disculpas señora_** **.-** el hombre bajo la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo sin hacer ruido.

Walsh había terminado, estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió haciéndolo tropezar, Lilith lanzó una mirada fulminante al hombre que salió corriendo de la sala.

 _-_ _ **Procura no matar a mi sirviente, le espera un destino mejor que ser aplastado por un dragón.-**_ Zelena con media sonrisa en el rostro recorrió con sus ojos a Lilith, observando su uniforme pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. – ** _Mantener vivo a Walsh es un sufrimiento para él. Nunca sabrá cuando me voy a deshacer de él._** **–** Lilith asintió acercándose a la pelirroja.

 ** _-Me gusta tu forma de ser_** **.-** la morena se recargo en la mesa sin dejar de observar a la bruja.- **_Si es un inútil ¿por qué mantenerlo con vida?_**

 ** _-Bueno Walsh quizás me recuerda mi vida antes de llegar a Oz. Tenerlo cerca me hace esforzarme para no regresar a lo que era antes._** _–_ Alzó sus ojos para observar a la mujer de negro. – ** _En los días aburridos es bueno mandarlo a entrenar con mi guardia, es algo duro para el pobre hombre esos entrenamientos.-_** Zelena se dejó caer en una silla un poco lejos de la morena. Apareció un servicio de té ante ella, colocando un poco de miel en una de las tazas.- **_¿Quieres un poco?_** \- volteo a ver a Lilith que negó con su cabeza.

-Inhalo fuerte el aroma del té y sonrío al descubrir de que es- **_Té de jazmín, en el poco tiempo que tengo aquí podré decir que es tu favorito.-_** observó como las mejillas de Zelena tomaron un pequeño rubor.- ** _Las cosas se pondrán feas por aquí, pero intentaremos defender tu pueblo sin bajas._**

 ** _-Descuida, mis soldados podrán ser de ayuda. Mulan es una excelente guerrera quizás llegues a ser una aliada poderosa junto a ella.-_** la morena alzó su ceja y suspiro.

- ** _Son pocos los humanos que pueden pelear junto a un dragón, ella deberá tener un entrenamiento riguroso si quieres verla pelear junto a mí.-_** Zelena sonrío con la taza pegada a sus labios sin dejar de observar a Lilith.

- ** _No subestimes a mi guerrera, ella es especial. –_** Zelena dejo su taza en la mesa y coloco sus manos en los costados de su silla.- ** _Estas hablando de la elite de mi guardia, podrás ser una pieza poderosa para tu reina, pero mis guerreros pueden llegar a sorprenderte. –_** Zelena defendió con fiereza a su amiga. La morena solo la observo arrugando su entrecejo.

 ** _-Perfecto.-_** Lilith aparto su mirada hacia la puerta al escuchar los pasos acercándose. La puerta se abrió de golpe, el pequeño niño corrió a los brazos de la joven. Zelena se puso de pie ante la reina en la habitación.

- ** _La deina dijo que debo volver con la abuela. Pero no quiero estarlejos de mamá, pol favol, porl favol, pol favol tía Lily dile que no me lleve lejos.-_** el pequeño se aferró al cuello de su tía con fuerzas. – ** _No quiero estal lejos de mamá ni de ti. Pol favol tía Lily, me porlaré bien y plometo comer todo lo que me digan, yo puedo cuidar a mamá soy fuerte. –_** Ruby escucho de pie en la entrada mientras la reina caminaba hacia el pequeño y su tía. La pelirroja sonreía al escuchar el hablar del niño.

- ** _Roland, es por tu seguridad. –_** la mano de la reina se posó sobre la espalda del niño acariciándolo lentamente. – ** _Son demasiados los peligros y eres un niño pequeño. Accedí tu viaje junto con la manada por que no habíamos encontrado nada peligroso.-_** la reina acaricio los pequeños rizos en la cabeza del niño, dándole una pequeña caricia a Lilith. – ** _Es solo por un tiempo. Y después volverán a estar juntos._**

 ** _-Roly la abuela te extraña.-_** comento en voz baja Lilith, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación que le había dejado el pequeño roce de la reina.- ** _cuando nuestra reina da una orden nosotros debemos seguirla. Es los que los caballeros hacemos. O acaso ¿Quieres desobedecer las órdenes de nuestra reina? –_** Lilith abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa se perdió en los ojos de su reina. Zelena pudo observar que los ojos amarillos habían sido remplazados por unos hermosos orbes color marrón.

- ** _Nunca, antes mi reina podrá turturarme tía Ly._** – La reina soltó una carcajada al escuchar el error del niño.

- ** _No me gustaría torturar a un hermoso niño y sin duda mi caballero más joven en la guardia. –_** el pequeño niño suspiro en los brazos de su tía asintiéndole a la reina.

-¿ ** _Podré colel como lobo en el deino majestad?.-_**

 ** _-Por los límites del reino.-_** la reina comento hacia el niño.

 ** _-y ¿siempre? –_** la voz de Ruby hizo reír al niño.

- **T** ** _enga compañía, ya lo sé mamá._** **–** el niño bajo de los brazos de su tía para correr hacia su madre. – ** _mami plometes regresal pronto. Y mandarme catas, puedes decirle a la abuela Eugenia que me haga pasteles. Siiiiiiiiiiiii pol favol.-_** Ruby suspiro sobre la cabeza del niño asintiendo.

- ** _Por supuesto mi amor. Podrás comer pasteles._** **–** Ruby abrazo al niño contra su pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor. Dejando al pequeño en el suelo.

- ** _Ruby no debes hacer esfuerzos, toma asiento por favor.-_** Zelena fue la primera en llegar hacia ella, ayudándola a sentarse.- ** _podrás ser un lobo feroz pero sigues en recuperación. –_** la loba intento no reírse respirando profundamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos de Zelena y los de Lilith. Con una sonrisa en la cara observo a su hijo sentarse cerca de ella.

- ** _Gracias, eres muy amable.-_** Ruby acaricio el brazo de Zelena sabiendo que su hermana no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Su mano recorrió el brazo de la pelirroja hasta posarse en la mano. – ** _Ya estoy mejor, vamos a empezar con esto. –_** Dijo Ruby jalando a Zelena a su lado para sentarse. Su hermana aparto los ojos de las manos de Ruby dejándose caer en una de las sillas soltando un largo suspiro.

- ** _Sabemos lo que busca Pan, nuestros aliados están dispuestos a ir a la muerte por esta causa.-_** la voz de la reina hizo alzar la cara de Zelena que seguía observando el toque de la loba en su mano, sentía una calidez pero no tanto como con Lilith.- **_Nuestro deber es intentar recuperar a las personas que nos han sido arrebatadas. Proteger Oz, derrotar a Pan y evitar que llegue al reino. La luz es su debilidad y debemos acercarnos lo más que se pueda. Vigilar cuevas y los lugares oscuros. –_** La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una esbelta mujer de cabello negro liso, en su armadura detalles dorados adornaban el pecho. Zelena se puso de pie y la mujer se arrodillo ante ella.

 ** _\- Mi señora –_** la pelirroja asintió y la morena se puso de pie con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

- ** _Mi comandante Mulan estará presente, necesita estar enterada para poder liderar nuestro ejército. –_** la reina asintió y Lilith miraba fijamente a Mulan y Zelena, cuadro sus hombros sin dejar de observar a las mujeres.

- ** _Majestad si me permite.-_** la reina asintió tomando asiento robando una pequeña mirada de Zelena.- ** _Ellos necesitan oscuridad, los grupos de vigilancia deben integrar a una persona con magia, las criaturas mágicas lentamente oscurecen su corazón volviéndose salvajes y sin alguna oportunidad de volver a ser lo que eran antes. Matarlos antes que puedan seguir haciendo más daño es la solución. La magia y el fuego son la única oportunidad para lograrlo._** -Mulan y Zelena compartieron la mirada al escuchar lo último.

 ** _-Nuestros soldados están entrenados, las personas mágicas están a su disposición. Quiero estar en el primer escuadrón._** \- Mulan sostuvo su espada contra su cintura al hablar. Observo a la reina y a Lilith.- ** _Conocemos los posibles lugares donde puedan esconderse. El ejército de Zelena es poderoso, no contamos con tantas personas mágicas en este lado del reino. El Sur de Oz tiene a los mejores maestros de magia del reino. La ciudad esmeralda cuenta con la fuerza, el norte la estrategia, el este la paciencia y el sur la magia. –_** la mujer sonreía al ver la ceja de Zelena alzada. Lilith camino alrededor de la mesa extendiendo el mapa en ella.

- ** _Marca los puntos cerca de nuestro ataque y empezaremos por ahí. –_** Mulan empezó a marcar puntos en el mapa, su sonrisa se hacía más grande al dejar sin palabras a Lilith sobre su conocimiento de Oz. Lilith solo conocía los alrededores de Esmeralda, apenas iban a iniciar su patrullaje por el Sur antes de ser atacados. Observó a su hermana sentada en con el niño a un lado, ganar importaba ahora más que antes. Roland merece un mundo sin preocupaciones. De vez en cuando su mirada se fijaba en la pelirroja y rápidamente apartaba sus ojos de ella. La guerrera termino de señalar los puntos, de dar indicaciones a los presentes. Lilith asintió hacia la morena antes de que se dirigiera hacia Zelena.

- ** _Que empiece la acción_** **.-** con un guiño Mulan le dijo a la pelirroja. – ** _La búsqueda será liderada con los alumnos del Sur. Debes agruparlos lo más rápido que puedas._**

 ** _-Tranquila, he mandado a Walsh a traerlos junto con ella._** **–** soltando un suspiro al ponerse de pie.


End file.
